POM episode; the dark times, Chapter one
Chapter one of POM episode; the dark times. Plot The North Wind had recently picked up a hitchhiker who caught sight of the crate's contents: a bunch of guns, "ah do you have any idea how much these are worth on the black market?" the hitchhiker Elesa the Dilophosaurus comments, "I do actually" a wolf, Agent Classified answers, "don't get any ideas, if you hadn't gotten in our way" an ankylosaur, Corran the Dracopelta warns, "too bad I got to them first" Elesa argues, "it's not who's first it's who's last" Classified settles, "keep an eye on our friend here" he adds to Corran and Bella the Bellubrunnus then heads into the cockpit, "you said this was a routine what happened?" a young seal, Short Fuse asks, "ugh Short Fuse it's been a difficult morning" Classified rebuffs, "he's got a point, we've got four starfighters closing in" an owl, Eva adds, "Eva how about a little less attitude and a little more altitude?" Classified argues, Eva swerves the jet and made Classified fall on his butt, "if I didn't know you any better I'd say you did that on purpose" he taunts, "if you new any better about that we wouldn't be in this situation, seriously Classified what happened?" a sauropod, Roark the Dinheirosaurus asks, "aren't you a little busy at the moment?" Classified asks, "spill" Roark demanded, "she did" Classified answers looking at a security camera featuring Bella Corran and Elesa. Back with the three, "look I was doing the same thing you were, stealing to survive" Elesa states, "you didn't have any idea what you were doing, you don't know us" Corran retorts, "and I don't want too, I just want off this burner" Elesa throws back, "please nothing would thrill me more than tossing you out, while in flight" Corran threatens, suddenly the ship swerves and Corran and Elesa fell on each other, "get off can't breath" she wheezed, "I'm not that heavy" Corran objects, "not the weight the smell" Elesa clarifies after he got off but was ticked off at that, "you don't like the air quality in here eh? fine I'll give you your own room" Corran growls and grabs Elesa, "hey let go" she roars but was just flung into a compartment. "A kid Coelophysoid tripped you up? must be some kid" Roark comments, "you're not thinking what I think you're thinking?" Classified asks, "she held on to a crate full of blasters with a pack of troopers on her tail" Roark mused, "because I was there to save her, she's a street rat wild reckless dangerous and...gone?" Classified stops looking at the camera and sees Elesa was missing, "Corran Bella where's the Dilophosaurus?" he asks over the comm, "calm down chief, she's in-" Corran begun after opening the compartment he locked Elesa in but found it empty, "-here" he stuttered and sees the air vent was open, Elesa had broken into the ventilation and was exploring, "Corran where is she?" Classified asks, "well she is still on the ship" Corran answered lamely, then he and Bella heard movement above them, "oh she's in the ship alright" Bella remarks, "very creative, sounds like someone I used to know" Roark jokes. Elesa was still maneuvering around when the vents collapse and she fell through, dazed she sits down to recover but notices she was in the clouds, "whoa" she gasps and sees fighters heading toward her, "uh oh", she utters and suddenly felt a big hairy hand grab her and pull her out of the way, turning she sees a polar bear mesmerizing her, but it was cut short when the jet shook, "my names Elesa, what's yours?" she introduces and gets yanked by a scaly hand and sees Corran again, "my names Corran, you little delinquent" he greets, "calculation's complete but we need an opening" Roark calls, "found one" the polar bear, Corporal says as he blasted a fighter in a turret, "and we are out of here" Eva howls in glee as she switched on the turbo speed and much to Elesa's amazement the jet zooms at wicked speed. Back at the Point pleasant Lourinhã Empire's outpost it was recovering from the sudden attack, "they new our protocol and were waiting in position" the Muraenosaurus stutters, "hmm I have no doubt, you're not the first crew hit by these beasts" a Gnathosaurus informs, "that's a relief, I mean I assume that's why you're here agent Squint" the plesiosaur guessed, "the imperial security has an interest in these things, when the empire's operations are targeted it could signify something more than just a theft of a few crates, it could signify the spark of rebellion, next time we shall be waiting for them to sniff out that spark before it catches fire" the pterosaur, agent Squint declares. Back with the North Wind, "let go of me take me back to Appalachia" Elesa demands as Corran brought her to the cockpit, "calm down that's exactly what we're doing" Eva stated, "wait right now? with the imperials chasing after us?" Elesa gasps, "we lost the fighters when we sped off and our jet can scramble their circuits so they won't recognize us when we return" Eva explains, "oh that's pretty cool, so just drop me and my blasters at Point Pleasant and-" Elesa began, "they're not your blasters" Corporal objects, "and we're not going back to Point Pleasant, the job's not done" Classified added. The North Wind later land at what looked like a circus in Gulfport Mississippi, Roark Classified and Eva took some crates to a nearby parked train, "hey where're they going?" Elesa asks, "if I told you I'd have to kill you, oh and I might just kill you anyway" Corran jokes, "grab a crate pull your weight" Bella commanded, so Elesa did and tagged along with Corran Bella Corporal and Short Fuse, "lived in Appalachia my whole life, never been here" Elesa remarks, "this is circus Zaragoza" Corporal explained, "but we nicknamed Dooku town" Short Fuse adds, "name after Dooku the Kimmerosaurus, ruler of the Lourinhã Empire, he attacked these animal agents at their zoos and aquariums when the empire poisoned their homes with a disease called modernitis" Bella describes, "anybody who tried to fight back got arrested, or worse" Corran finished, Elesa was stunned. With Roark and the other North Wind they were meeting with the hosts, who happen to be the circus after all, "wow I'm impressed" Gloria compliments looking over the supplies, "Skipper was right, you do have good Intel" Classified comments, "we got the goods and took a bite out of the empire, that's all that matters" Eva joins, "well I do have one more job for you, and it's a personal one" Alex asks, "you talking about your homeland in Africa?" Roark guesses, "exactly" Alex answers. Stay tuned for POM episode; the dark times, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series